How To Say 'I Love You'
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Angeal wants to tell Zack he loves him, but can't find the words. Chpater 2 Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey and welcome to this awesome fanfic!**

**Zack: Yeah! Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

Angeal was walking down the halls when he noticed his best friend/student/secret crush pass by him. Zack Fair has been Angeal's secret crush ever since he could remember. As Zack was getting closer he was panicking. _Get a grip on yourself Hewley! It's just Zack. Don't get stressed out! Just go about like it's a normal day!_ He thought as he was inching closer and closer.

"Hi Commander Hewley!"

"Ah.. hello Zack. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good. Are you okay?" He asked getting conserned.

"Yeah why?"

"Your face is red all over is the reason."

"Oh it is?" He asked hiding his face.

"Yeah, why don't you go lie down? Maybe that will help."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." He said as he walked away. Why was he so nervous being around Zack? Because, my dear reader, if you haven't figured it out by now, Angeal has a crush on Zack and he doesn't know how to tell him that he loves him. Angeal was walking to Sephiroth's apartment in hopes he and Genesis might be there because when they found out they offered him advice. When he walked in he didn't like what he saw.

"Oh Sephiroth, you are gonna look so cute with these flowers in your hair."

"You think Cloud will notice me that way and won't feel intimidated everytime he's near me?"

"Of course."

"Hey, my nails dried."

"Aww, that nail art design you put on your thumbs was a great idea."

"I know."

"What the hell are you two doing pretending to be a pair of teenage girls having a sleepover?" They looked up and noticed their friend standing in the doorway.

"Maybe this is an illusion and you should've knocked." Sephiroth said who wasn't very happy with the sudden intrustion.

"Fine." Angeal left the room for a few minutes when through the door he heard 'Genesis, pack up the damn flowers' and 'Don't forget to get the face cream packed up Sephy.' As he was waiting outside the door Cloud walked by.

"Oh, hey Commander Hewley."

"Hi Cloud."

"What's going on in there?"

"I don't know."

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yeah, but if I tell you will you keep it a secret and only discuss it with me, Sephiroth or Genesis?"

"Yeah. Wait, why can't you just tell Zack?"

"This is about Zack."

"Oh."

"Well, I have a crush on Zack and I don't know how to tell him so that's why I'm asking Sephiroth and Genesis for help."

"Your problem isn't as embarassing as mine."

"What's your problem?"

"I think I like Sephiroth. I don't know what to say. I mean everytime I'm near him I some how get intimidated by him get scared and walk away."

"Well, I have a feeling Sephiroth likes you too."

"He does?"

"Maybe, you have to bring it up with him and see for yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, now go to sleep kid. You have to tell your special someone how you feel tomorrow."

"Will do. Goodnight sir."

"Night." After Cloud left Sephiroth opened the door and pulled Angeal in.

"What did you want Hewley?"

"I wanted advice on how to tell Zack I love him."

"Well, now big and proud Commander Angeal Hewley wants help from the Great General Sephiroth and Genesis." he said in a weirdo sarcastic tone while Genesis was smirking.

"Whatever, just tell me how I can tell my puppy I love him so I don't have to ask you wanna-be teenage girls for adivce again."

"Okay, you have to find out his type first. Just change yourself a little."

"Really?"

"Yeah. First you have to be a jerk."

"He's not gonna like that y'know."

"Like I said, act like a jerk and he'll fall for you."

"Fine, but he winds up hating me and it's your head." Sephiroth gulpped and nodded. The next day Angeal was waiting for Zack to come to the training room when Sephiroth's words were still ringing in his head. When Zack finally got to the room he was slightly confused.

"So, you wanted to see me Angeal?"

"Yea, listen tonight, you, me, dinner. Got it?" Angeal said sounding like a tough guy.

"What is wrong with you Angeal? Are you alright?"

"Yea. So how 'bout it babe?"

"This bad boy attitude reminds me of my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, do I?" Angeal said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he was a huge jerk. And you pretending to be a bad boy isn't helping forget about him one freakin' bit." Zack said beginning to walk away.

"Are we still on for dinner hot stuff?" Zack turned around and kicked Angeal below the belt and smacked him in the face.

"Ask me when you aren't a jerk anymore!" The he left Angeal doubled over in pain, three minutes later Sephiroth and Genesis came in and took Angeal and gave him an icepack for his injured area.

"Acting like a jerk didn't work out huh?" Sephiroth asked already knowig the answer to that question.

"No, he said I reminded him of his ex-boyfriend from Gongaga."

"Oh, did he now?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah, he said his ex was a jerk."

"We know." Sephiroth and Genesis said laughing while Angeal gave them a 'WTF?' look. Then it finally clicked.

"YOU GUYS KNEW ZACK HAD A JERK FOR AN EX-BOYFRIEND AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME NOT TO ACT LIKE A BAD BOY!" Angeal screamed and jumped out of his chair, but quickly sat back down when the pain in his lower half started to come back which made the two scheming Firsts laugh even harder.

"Ok, Gen let's shut up before Angeal regains feeling in his lower half and comes after us with his Buster Sword."

"Fine, you asked him out to dinner. Right?"

"Yeah, but he told me not to ask him out for dinner again until I drop my temporary bad boy attitude."

"Alright, Genesis do you still have your tuxedos?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because Angeal's gonna have dinner with Zack."

"Goody. Where are they going to eat?"

"In Angeal's apartment."

"Why my place?"

"Because it's more romantic than Zack's apartment."

"Got that right." As the Firsts were wrapped up in their thoughts Cloud came in the room.

"Good afternoon Commander Hewley, Commander Rhapsodos, General Sephiroth." Upon seeing his crush Sephiroth ran into his room to get the flowers Genesis put in his hair the previous night. When he came out Cloud just stared like nothing was wrong.

"Well, don't you notice anything different about me Cloud?"

"Yeah, I think those flowers in your hair are nice."

"Why thank you. Care to talk in the hallway?"

"Of course." Minutes later Sephiroth came back into the room with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What happened Sephy?"

"Everything went well. He's not intimidated by me anymore."

"And?" Genesis asked wanting full details.

"He loves me and I have a new boyfriend." Genesis then started jumping up and down like a crazed fangirl along with the famous fangirl squeal.

"Where's Angeal?"

"Bathroom."

"He finally regained feeling?"

"He's wouldn't be in the bathroom if he didn't." Angeal then came out of the bathroom and ran out only to have Sephiroth grab his wrists and stop him.

"Where are you going?"

"To invite Zack to dinner at my place tonight with my two waiters." Angeal said with a smile. Angeal was running through the halls until he saw a familiar hairstyle. When he caught up with Zack and turned him around his arms were crossed and his eyes looked serious like some sort of death glare.

"Zack, I'm sorry that I acted like that jerk you dated. To make it up to you, how about dinner at my place?"

"Okay. But don't get too fancy on me." Zack smiled as he walked away. Later that night as Angeal was waiting for his waiters and Zack to arrive he was scrambling all over the house making sure everything was perfect for his date when he got there. Then there was a knock on the door. He hoped it would be either Zack or Sephiroth and Genesis. But instead it was Cloud with a pizza box.

"Uh, what are you doing here with a pizza?"

"Sephiroth told me to drop this off."

"Why?"

"Because Genesis didn't know anything about fine dining and Sephiroth couldn't fit in the other tuxedo so they just got a pizza and decided that would be your dinner for tonight."

"Oh, just set it on the kitchen table and get out."

"Someone's anxious."

"It's my first date with Zack, of course I'd be anxious."

"Oh, well I'll stay here if you want. You know, just to keep you from making an idiot of yourself."

"Thanks Cloud." Angeal muttered as there was another knock at the door when he opened the door it revealed to be Zack in a shirt that said 'Hot Stuff', pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. Angeal just stood there looking as he was at a loss for words and Cloud was trying to get Angeal's mouth to close so that flies wouldn't fly in.

"I hope you don't mind this, but my cousin sent this to me and she has an extremly girly taste in guy's clothes."

"Nope, I don't mind at all." Angeal led his crush to the kitchen and acted like a perfect gentleman and pulled the chair out for Zack.

"Wow 'Geal, you are a perfect gentleman."

"Hey, I want to remember this night." They sat down and ate the pizzza until Cloud left due to the bordom of watching them eat and listening to them talk so he grabbed the two slices of pizza they didn't bother to eat and walked out leaving the other two people alone.

"So, why'd you ask me out Angeal?"

"I.. uh... Look Zack, I don't know how to say this but I love you. I've loved you the first moment I saw you and I hope me being your mentor doesn't change that."

"Angeal... I feel the same way about you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, maybe I can come over your place for dinner next Friday."

"Of course Puppy."

"Awww, it isn't our second date and already I have a pet name."

"I have to have a little pet name for my Puppy." Angeal then kissed Zack on the lips. The next morning Angeal woke up next to Zack and kissed his cheek. He knew he had just begun a new chapter of his life.

* * *

**Me: How was that? If you liked then review.**

**Zack: I hated this.**

**Me & Cloud: You always say you hate these storys but then you turn out liking them.**

**Zack: So?**

**Me: Since I don't want to get into a fight with you about this that is all the time we have so join us in the epilouge in the next chapter when we see what happens one year later. Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to the epilouge for How To Say 'I Love You'!**

**Angeal: What will happen in this chapter?**

**Zack: I like Bridezillas!**

**Me: That's my favorite reality show too!**

**Angeal: Why do you like that show?**

**Me: What isn't funnier than a bunch of girls who go on TV who make fools of themselves?**

**Angeal: Whatever. Besides name one episode that was funny to you.**

**Zack: Well there was this one bride who had a surprise for her groom which turned out to be a tarantula and he was scared out of his pants.**

**Me: That was funny, but the funniest moment was when this one bride got married while she was drunk.**

**Zack: We are getting off topic, so let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

It has been one year since Angeal and Zack started dating and the Commander himself was debating whether or not to propose to Zack. So he just decided to wait until he felt he was ready which was tonight. The anniversary of their first date. He loved Zack with all his heart, but if he found finding the words to tell him how he felt the first time, he could just imagine how he was gonna propose to Zack. He had no time to think about that, he had to clean the apartment before Zack got home.

Zack had moved in when they were first dating because he didn't want to be apart from his boyfriend. Then there was a knock at the door. This is it, he thought as he herd the front door open. When he opened the door, Sephiroth was behind it with a pizza.

"Hey Seph."

"Hey Angeal, getting ready to propose to Zack aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, just put the pizza on the table and go back to your place and have a make out session with Cloud."

"Ooooo, someone's nervous about proposing to his Puppy." Sephiroth said putting the pizza on the table.

"How the hell do you know about me proposing to him?"

"That desprite look on your face. Should I stay or go?"

"Go, Zack is gonna be here any given moment."

"Fine, but if you screw up on your proposal you can always come crying to me and Genesis."

"I'll keep that in mind." Since Angeal's busy cleaning his apartment, let's go turn to Zack.

Zack was preping for his date with Angeal when he had to puke again. Cloud was getting irritated, how was he supposed to get Zack ready if he keeps losing his lunch. Zack came back to the room to look at an annoyed Cloud.

"What did I do now Cloud?"

"How do you expect me to get you ready if you are gonna keep throwing up? And do you know why you keep throwing up?"

"I know why I'm throwing up."

"Tell me. I want details." Cloud said with a great level of excitment.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, you can only discuss this with me until further notice."

"Can't you tell Angeal?"

"This concerns Angeal which is why I can't tell him yet."

"Okay, what is it?" Zack then got up and searched in his pants and pulled out a pregnancy test and showed it to Cloud who looked at it with his hand covered over his mouth.

"You mean you're pregnant?"

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, and as a test to see if this thing was right I went to a doctor and I actually saw Angeal's child in there Cloud, what am I gonna do?"

"Angeal loves you with all his heart right?"

"He does."

"Then he'll accept you and your child. Who knows? Angeal may even propose to you tonight so your child will be born within wedlock."

"You really think he'll propose?"

"Of course." Sephiroth came in and kissed Cloud on the head, then eyed Zack's pregnancy test.

"Cloud, are you pregnant?"

"No it's Zack's. He's pregnant." Sephiroth placed his hand on Zack's stomach and found Cloud's words true.

"Have you told Angeal?"

"He doesn't know yet. And I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't tell him."

"Tell him what?" Genesis asked walking into the room.

"I'm pregnant Genesis."

"Congratulations Zack! Have you told Angeal?"

"No and you guys aren't going to tell him, I will." In the next hour Zack was ready for his date. When he walked into his shared apartment he saw there were a lot of candles almost everywhere.

"Angeal? Are you here?"

"In the kitchen." Zack walked into the kitchen to see his boyfriend standing beside the table.

"Baby, what are you doing? I never thought you were this romantic."

"I wanna remember our one year anniversary."

"So what's for dinner this time?"

"What we had the night of our first date."

"Awwww, you do remember our first date perfectly." The happy couple ate their pizza in peace and as soon as they were done they were making out in the living room. Zack was coming to his senses when he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong Puppy?"

"Nothing, but I just wanna cuddle with you instead of doing it with you."

"Oh, okay. I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Zack, as you know I love you. I can't imagine my life without you so I have to ask. Will you marry me?" Angeal said as he pulled out a little black box with a ring in it that was silver and had a small diamond on it.

"Yes, I'll marry you. Now what I have to tell you is gonna be easier than I expected."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You are?"

"Yes, I even went to a doctor to make sure that pregnancy test I took was right. I'm sorry if you don't wanna marry me anymore. Just remain apart of our baby's life."

"Zack, this is the best day of my life. I proposed to you and I'm gonna have a baby with the person I love. How did this happen anyway?"

"It's something mako can do Angeal."

"Oh, well whatever, I still love the fact that I'm gonna be a father." Just outside the door Angeal could hear a thump and he got his sword out, but came to realize that Sephiroth, Cloud and Genesis were outside.

"Ouch! Sephiroth, why did we have to do this?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah. We could've waited for Zack to tell us how Angeal reacted to the news of having a child than just listening in on them. Angeal's gonna came after us. And on another note, why the hell do we have to stand on each other's shoulders?"

"Because my dear Cloud, we must use the element of surprise when on the battle field so take it as a lesson. On top of that I just felt like it." Angeal saw this opportunity to open the door knowing that they were leaned up against it. He was right because when he opened the door the Gossip Trio (Sephiroth, Cloud, Genesis) fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Ouch, what the hell Angeal?" Sephiroth asked.

"What do you think Sephiroth? We just ruined a moment."

"No we didn't, this was required so that when Zack or Angeal told us we'd know how to react to the news. Genesis! Back me up!"

"I'm starting to think Cloud was right. We did just ruin a Hewley family moment."

"My thoughts exactly Gen. Now, leave me and my fiance alone so that we can have a family moment." Angeal threatened with his sword behind his back which scared our little trio enough to crap themselves (which they did) and they ran out as fast as they could leaving Angeal and his pregnant fiance alone for the rest of the night.

"Angeal?"

"Yeah Puppy?"

"Do you think we're having a girl or a boy?"

"Let's think of names later Baby-Doll."

"A new pet name?"

"Yeah because, you are cute a little doll who's carrying my baby."

"Oh Angeal. I can't wait until we're a family." Angeal then put his hand on Zack's stomach feeling the bump where his child was forming.

* * *

9 months later Zack was nearing his due date and Angeal was going crazy trying to keep him calm and baby proofing the apartment the whole nine months and now, he was prepared for his child. Over the nine months Zack Fair had turned into Zack Hewley. He and Angeal already had a name for their child, but wouldn't let anyone know. Even all the Gossip Trio's tricks don't work on them. It was late at night when they were sleeping when a small kick woke them up.

"Zack, the baby kicked."

"I know. She must know her daddy's here right now."

"In that case, let's prepare for a long sleepless night." Zack then started to wince in pain.

"Zack, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Someone's just getting a little restless. Besides, I think it's one of those Braxton Hix contractions the doctor told us about. It gets any worse then we go to a hospital."

"Okay." For two hours Zack was having contractions were coming and going until...

"AH!"

"Zack!"

"Angeal, she's coming! Our baby girl's coming!" Zack screamed as he held onto his stomach and breathed hard. Then the front door was opened and Sephiroth and Cloud came through.

"Angeal, what's happening? You woke me and Cloud up."

"Zack's in labor! And what the hell is on your face?" Angeal said pointing to face cream on Sephiroth's face.

"It's face cream to keep my face looking young." Just then a glass was broken.

"Zack I know you're in pain but don't go breaking glasses."

"One, don't tell a pregnant guy not to break stuff and two, that was Cloud!" Sephiroth looked at his boyfriend who was in pain.

"Cloud?"

"Shut up and get us out of here!" Angeal and Sephiroth then got their lovers and went to Sephiroth's car. They made it to the hospital with their bodies still intact and as soon as they came in they were rushed to a room (thank you small amount of patients) but Zack and Cloud had to share the room because Sephiroth didn't want to be alone with a psychotic Cloud.

"Cloud, are you alright?"

"Aside from the pain in my stomach and the sight of you making me want to vomit yeah I'm alright." Sephiroth then walked over to Angeal and pulled him away from Zack.

"What is it Sephiroth?"

"Cloud's scaring me."

"C'mon Cloud can't be THAT scary when he's in pain." Angeal looked over Sephiroth's shoulder to look at Cloud who got grabbed a scapple and pointed at Angeal and made believe he was stabbing him which made our beloved Commander wet himself. Then a few doctors came in.

"Sorry we're late, but we had to find the ultrasound equipment so that we could see what was wrong with Mr. Strife."

"Whatever, just hurry and get them both some attention." Angeal said going back to Zack. **(Me: Hey! I made a rhyme!)** The doctor hooked up the ultrasound machine and looked around Cloud until he saw something unusual.

"How did that go unnoticed and unknown?"

"What did you find wrong with me?" Cloud asked.

"Well Cloud, how this went unnoticed and how you didn't feel the effects is beyond me but it seems that you were pregnant." At the news that his lover was having a baby rigt now Sephiroth's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself. It seems like one of those unknown pregnancys, I've seen it in female cases. But this is the first I've ever seen it in a male case."

"Just get his child out of here!" Cloud shouted.

"Okay, it seems you are fully dialated Mr. Strife. Now you need to push when you feel another contraction hit." Cloud waited until the next contraction hit and when it did he gave a blood curdling scream which made Angeal sick to his stomach and made him puke.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"The head's out! Just a few more pushes and your child is out." Cloud gave four more screams and finally the baby was out. Sephiroth finally woke up to see Cloud and their baby.

"Cloud? What happened?"

"Let's see, Zack woke us up because he was in labor then I started to get a pain in my stomach. Thirty minutes later we find out I've been pregnant and no one ever knew and when you found out you passed out, then another twenty minutes later, I gave birth to your son."

"We had a son?"

"Yeah, wanna hold him?"

"Of course." While we give Sephiroth and Cloud some peace we now turn to Zack and Angeal who were waiting for their own daughter to come greet the world, Zack was in terrible pain, until the doctor arrived to check on Zack.

"Oh, well you are fully dialated. Okay, when you feel another wave of pain push." Zack waited and waited for the wave to come and when it did he let out a blood curdling scream even worse than the ones Cloud made.

"Just one more push Zack!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" After Zack gave his final cry, another one filled the room. Zack looked up to see his daughter, but then that happiness was cut short when Zack felt another wave of pain hit him.

"Zack, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Angeal, I feel another pain hit me." Then the doctor looked again and sighed.

"Zack! It seems that you've been pregnant with twins."

"What?!" Then more screams of pain the second Hewley child was born. When both babies were cleaned up Zack and Angeal got to hold them when Sephiroth came over.

"So what are they?"

"Well our oldest twin is our daughter Leni, and we didn't have a name for our son because we didn't even know he was gonna be born. I guess that explains why Zack was eating for three the whole time he was pregnant."

"Let's think of a name for our son. How about Dexter?" Then baby Dexter giggled a bit.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you want to give them a middle name?"

"Sure. Leni's middle name is Haven and Dexter's middle name is Logan."

"What's your son's name Sephiroth?"

"Kadaj, but he doesn't have a middle name because that would take a lot of time to think of."

"Sephiroth, get back here Kadaj is waking up." Sephiroth then went to his boyfriend and his son leaving the Hewley family alone for a few.

* * *

**1 month later Angeal and Zack were asleep when there was a knock at the door so Angeal answered it and Sephiroth came running in.**

"Sephiroth? What's wrong? Are Cloud and Kadaj alright?"

"They're fine, but..."

"But what?"

"Hojo and Shin-Ra found out that we had kids and Shinra's ordered experimentation on Cloud, Zack and our kids Do you know how vicous Hojo is with his experiments? He could kill the kids with one experiment and Zack and Cloud with ten. What are we gonna do?" As Sephiroth was pacing and mumbling, Angeal decided to slap Sephiroth to smack some sense into him.

**SMACK!**

"Thanks 'Geal."

"Don't worry, I have a friend in Costa Del Sol who's moving and he wanted to give me his house because he was moving since he wants to move to a smaller house."

"Smaller house?"

"He owns a motorcycle chain and he owns this huge place that's enough for twelve families, so he's giving it to me."

"Why can't he and his family stay there?"

"He has a four person famiy and he felt the house was too big."

"Okay, should we start packing?"

"Yeah, we're leaving in the morning so wake Cloud up and get packing. Don't worry about the house, he baby proofed it when he heard I had kids." Sephiroth left the apartment and proceded to do what Angeal told him while Angeal woke up Zack.

"Yeah Angeal?" Zack asked sleepily eyes still closed.

"Shin-Ra and Hojo found out about Leni, Dexter and Kadaj." Now he was fully awake as his eyes shot open.

"Please tell me that they'll leave them alone in peace."

"I'm sorry Puppy."

"We have to leave now, if we leave in the morning then as you and Sephiroth are loading the van all five of us will be wisked away to Hojo's lab."

"Okay, I'll tell Sephiroth to start loading whatever luggage he has into the van, you get dressed and get the twins dressed."

"Okay." Angeal ran into the hall only to find Sephiroth heading hin his direction.

"Angeal, Cloud told me to tell you to load whatever luggage you have into the van and get Zack and the twins dressed."

"I was coming over to tell you the same thing." Then Genesis came running, but wound up tripping over himself.

"What's up Gen?" Angeal asked.

"Shin-Ra and Hojo called my place telling me to "escort" Cloud, Zack, Kadaj and the twins to Shin-Ra towers tomorrow and if I have to kill you and Sephiroth in the process. Please tell me you two are getting your families ready to leave."

"We are."

"Good, I'll hold off Shin-Ra and Hojo for as long as I can."

"If they see your holding out on them for bringing us in and kill me and Seph, then say we died and that you burned our bodies."

"Won't everyone in Costa Del Sol see that we're alive and not dead?"

"Yea, but the friend giving us the house said that Costa Del Sol is friendly to people who are trying to get away from Shinra and agree to concealing their identities until it's safe for them to leave the town again."

"Good house hunting Angeal, Genesis the saftey of my boyfriend and my son are in your hands." Genesis then looked at Angeal.

"As well as the safety of Zack, Leni and Dexter." Angeal went back to his apartment to find that everything was gone! That's when Zack came behind him carrying the twins.

"While you, Sephiroth and Genesis were talking me and Cloud put everything in the van."

"Oh thank Gaia! Let's get the babies in their car seats and get to the house."

"Alright. Angeal?"

"Yes Puppy?"

"I love you and thank you."

"For what?"

"You married me and you fathered my children. What more is there to say?"

"I love you too, and thanks for marrying me and being the mother of my children, being my lover in the first place and moving to a new town with me." Sephiroth then honked the horn with an impatient Cloud and sleepy Kadaj.

"C'mon, baby, let's get to the van before the Strifes go to Costa Del Sol without us."

"Let's go." Zack and Angeal got down to the car, put the twins in their car seats, and drove to the house. When they took a look at the house they were speechless since the house was beautiful.

"Angeal?"

"Yeah Zack." Angeal said with a smirk.

"I know you told me the house was beautiful, but you never told me the house was THIS beautiful!" Zack said with a huge level of excitment while carefully bouncing Leni. They waked inside the house and Cloud and Zack were finding a room suitable for their children while Sephiroth and Angeal were moving the furniture inside.

Later that night a cry broke the sweet silence that swept over the entire house. Zack got up to check which one was crying.

No crying from Kadaj's crib.

No crying from Dexter's crib. He finally found that Leni was crying. When she picked her up her crying went down to whimpers and she opened her eyes, they weren't violet like they were, they were pink. She must've been crying because she saw pink in her vision instead of every color like she'd been doing for a month. Once she calmed down, Kadaj started crying which meant in 3,2,1...

"Don't worry Kadaj. Mommy's here, don't cry."

"Cloud, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Can you figure out why Kadaj is crying? I haven't had that whole expectant motherhood pregnancy experience you had."

"When Leni's cries died down and she opened her eyes, instead of violet eyes, I saw pink eyes."

"Oh my gosh, learning from your baby books babies having pink eyes is a bad sign. Is she alright?"

"It's not those kind of pink eyes, it's her eye color look at it." Leni opened her eyes and Cloud looked into them and gasped on horror.

"That's probably the reason my baby boy's crying!" When Kadaj's cries died down, he opened his eyes and Cloud looked into them and started to cry himself. Sephiroth and Angeal came into the room.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"Look into Kadaj's eyes, they're not your eyees. They're different." Sephiroth looked into his son's eyes and gasped leaving Angeal confused.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"After I picked Leni up after her she stopped crying a little she opened her eyes and instead of seeing viotlet eyes, they were pink it's not what the baby book told about, it's her eye color. And the same thing with Kadaj, instead of Sephiroth seeing his eyes, he saw red eyes. Who knows what color Dexter's eyes might change to."

"Are you sure?"

"I looked at her eyes myself. What more can that tell you?" Just then Dexer started crying so Angeal picked him up this time. As soon as his cries died down and he opened his eyes which turned into green eyes instead of blue.

"Oh my gosh. Zack, you were right."

"Told you."

* * *

**The next day Zack and Cloud decided to go to a doctor to see why their eyes changed color, and they found their reason.**

"Okay, there is a reason that their eyes changed color." The doctor said with shakiness in his voice.

"Why is it? Is there something you don't wanna tell us?" Cloud asked getting irritated.

"Well, let me ask you two this. Have the fathers of your children ever been exposed to mako?"

"Yes and so have we."

"There you go, the amounts of mako in your bloodstream reached your children.

"They did?"

"Yes they did Mr. Hewley. You have choices for your children Mr. Strife and Mr. Hewley. 1. Raise them like them normal children, but homeschool them. 2. Just hand them over to Shinra." At that Cloud handed Kadaj to Zack and started to strangle the doctor.

**"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M HANDING OVER MY BABY TO SHIN-RA AND HOJO!"** Cloud screamed. _How did Cloud get off the doctor?_ you ask, well let's just say it involved Zack, the police, a few doctors, Angeal and Sephiroth. When he was done Cloud got Kadaj back and listened to the doctors other options with Sephiroth and Angeal in the room.

"As I was saying. Let me start from the first option again. 1. Raise them like normal children, but homeschool them. 2. Just hand them over to Shinra. 3. I can extract the mako from their bloodstream but that is a life-threatening process. 4. Put them up for adoption. Or 5. Put them to 'sleep'." Zack then handed Leni and Dexter to Angeal and started strangling the doctor.

**"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M KILLING MY KIDS! EVEN IF IT DOES END THEIR TORTURE!"** This time to get Zack off the doctor involved Sephiroth, Cloud, the police, an over-sized tranquilizer gun, police-trained dogs, Matt **(from Operation Repo)** and he finally calmed down when Angeal shot the tranquilizer gun into Zack's butt.

"Thank you for getting him off of me."

"No problem. Now I think we'll go with the first option of raising them ourselves and homeschooling them." When they got home, Zack woke up.

"What happened?"

"The doctors gave us options and at the last one you strangled the doctor so Angeal had to shoot you in the butt with a tranquilizer gun to get you off the poor man." Cloud informed. _How are we gonna raise the kids like nothing's wrong with them? Especially when they're gonna have to be homeschooled?_ Zack wondered. _Well, just gonna have to wait and see._

* * *

**Me: Okay, we're gonna end the story right here. Some things in the story were actually inspired by TV shows. Like Cloud's unknown pregnancy was inspired by I didn't know i was pregnant because writing the chapter I some how remembered watching an episode one time and Matt from Operation Repo, I was actually watching an episode of Operation Repo.**

**Clou: So join us in Kids Are Alright when-**

**Me: CLOUD DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT TO EXPECT IN KIDS ARE ALRIGHT!**

**Cloud: Why not?**

**Me: Because when I write it then they'll know what it's about. That's all the time we have, join us in Kids Are Alright when it's up otherwise you can read some of the other storys. If you like then review. This is Janae A.K.A OrgyMemberXVII signing off. Bye :D**


End file.
